Trials of Love
by diamonddustx
Summary: Kuwabara loves Yukina. Yukina is clueless to the fact. Hiei... hates Kuwabara, so what happenes when Kuwabara wants to date Yukina, he must pass trials that Hiei makes him take!
1. The Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I can make egg rolls!  
  
In the palm of his hand, a small piece of paper read a love note without the name of the sender. "I love you" was written in the middle of this pastel blue paper, it was addressed to Yukina. Kuwabara, too shy at the thought of going to Yukina herself and asking her on a date, he wrote a note instead. He remembered the first time he saw her beautiful face, the time Yusuke showed him a video of Yukina; he instantly fell in love. He wanted nothing more than to have a simple life with her, to have her lay in his arms, and to make her happy and safe. An innocent smile was replaced by the frown on his face, did he want to place his name on the note, or leave it blank? He wanted to write more in his letter, but, "I love you" seemed the best choice of words; words he could not wait to express to his blue haired princess. Kuwabara hesitated a few times, he wanted to let her know his feelings for her, but she never noticed, she was clueless to knowing it, even at times when Kuwabara made it very apparent. So he struggled with himself to give Yukina the little note or not too. His heart was telling him too, but his mind was saying no. In his bedroom, he held the note as he sat on his bed thinking to himself in pure silence.  
  
As the day came to an end, the sun was setting to leave night to cloak the sky. Very few clouds where in the sky, but lifting his head to look out the window, colors of orange, pink and purple graced the sky like a painting, as pretty as it was, all he could think about was Yukina. Kuwabara had stayed in his room most of the day, he wanted to write the perfect note, perhaps a poem, but he wasn't good with that, so he kept his letter short and simple; what was true from his heart. With the door closed and the lights off, the room became dark, he neglected his homework assignments he was given for the weekend, and he didn't care. He thought that love was more important than schoolwork! He laid down thinking of all the times he had pronounced his feelings toward Yukina but she thought he was joking around. She always thought he was so funny. The door slightly opened, letting a glow of light pass into his room, striking the wall in a fine line. There was a tiny movement on his bed; Eikichi had come to give him some company. Purring for attention, she started licking and rubbing against Kuwabara's face. He got up, grabbed her and held her in his arms, and scratched her furry brown and white belly. He could hear his older sister, Shizuru talking on the phone to a friend, and as she walked by his room, he heard the name Yukina, "Oh my lovely Yukina, how I love you so but you laugh in my face and think it's all a joke."  
  
As he stood in his room and he looked at his lovable kitty-cat and asked, "What do you think Eikichi, should I give Yukina the note or not?" She purred harder as he held her patting her head. In reply the cat rubbed her head against his head as Kuwabara kissed Eikichi's head. "So you think so too? I knew you would, but I needed a second opinion."  
  
"Who are you talking to too?" A voice from behind him called as the door opened letting more light come into his room, "And what are you doing in the dark?" Shizuru quickly turned his bedroom light on, she saw him holding his cat, that was no surprise to her as she told him it was dinnertime and he had to come to the dinning room. Her hair waved gently to the side as she turned around and stated, "I thought I'd give you a heads up that Yukina is visiting this week, she'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Y...Yu...Yukina!!!!" Kuwabara stuttered as he said her name, he was surprised, he didn't think that he'd see her till Yusuke's next case.  
  
Shizuru stopped and turned her head a bit, "Yes, Yukina", she stated before she walked off.  
  
Kuwabara saw this as a sign, that maybe it was the right time to give his beloved his note. He walked over to his letter he left on the bed and let Eikichi down and grabbed the note quickly. Folding the paper, he searched for a pen to write with and as soon as he found one, he wrote the name Yukina on the paper as perfectly as he could. Kuwabara started to get his things ready for tomorrow, he was anxious to see his Yukina, but manly nervous. How was he going to give Yukina his note? He pondered a few seconds before he remembered that dinner was ready.  
  
The air was crisp and cool, turning to his side; Kuwabara opened his eyes for a moment but closed them as fast when he noticed the sun was bright on his face. He was tired, but he realized that it was morning and that Yukina was here, somewhere. Jumping out of bed, he ran to get his school uniform on and hurry to eat breakfast. Excited as he was, he was bored and unenthused with the thought of going to school. He had to go to school and that meant seeing Yusuke, which he wasn't in the mood, he was however in the mood to see Yukina. He got a little too happy of the thought and tried thinking about something else, but it was no use, he sat down fast and pretended as if nothing happened. His sister noticed his strange behavior and looked at him with a wondering expression on her face. It was already fifteen till eight O'clock and he was running late, but he couldn't get up or it'd expose him; he sure wasn't going to have anyone notice, he'd be too embarrassed! So luckily he had his books with him and he slowly got up, bending forward, and held tightly to his books in front of his waist area and slowly walked away in an awkward sense. He was blushing anyways, and that didn't help him at all, and as he got away from anyone's sight he began to fix himself so it wouldn't be that obvious; he walked out the door, books clutched hardly over the un-wanting eye popping place. He wanted no attention brought toward him.  
  
Walking down the block, he was finally at rest and was glad that he didn't have to act weird anymore, so he moved his books to the side of him and started power walking as he noticed the time. As he got closer to the school, he heard the first bell and saw his classmates rushing themselves into the school. Just in time he made it, but one thing he didn't notice was that somewhere between his house and school, he had dropped his note to Yukina. The folded paper was laying on the ground, on the grayish sidewalk, face up with the writing, "Yukina" facing up to the blue sky. Left to be discovered by any person, at any time.  
  
The wind breezed though the air, making the hot midday a bit cooler. Of lately the weather had been extremely hot which was unusual for this area. People that where outside stopped dead in their tracks as their eye's followed these men down the street. With how hot it was they couldn't understand why this person was torturing himself by wearing the clothes he was. One was wearing regular clothing, a white button up shirt with tight blue denim pants. His hands where in his pockets, walking confident as his red hair flowed from the breeze the accompanied him and his companion. The other person that everyone was basically gawking at was shorter than the other, his hair waved with the wind as if it where part of it. He wore a black headband on his forehead that matched the rest of his clothing; even his hair was a perfect match. His slanted eyes coldly stared back at the people, which made them look away and continue walking but still paying attention to him. People walking in their direction stopped, maybe they where afraid or just intimidated. Both men just walked by, the red headed guy talking to his companion getting little response in return.  
  
A blue piece of paper tumbled by the wind hit the shoes of the man wearing gothic looking apparel, looking down it was just a blue paper which he kicked in front of him with no effort. As the two walked closer to where the paper laid, step by step getting closer, writing started to form in the small boy's eyes. Lifting an eyebrow with his eyes fixed on the object, he wondered what it said, but just then he realized that it was letter to his sister, Yukina. The writing looked familiar to him, but it was too nice and too girly to be whom he suspected. "Wait," came out of his mouth with such a masculine tone.  
  
"What is wrong," said Kurama as he looked down at the paper that read his friend's sister's name, "What is that?"  
  
Picking up the paper, Hiei looked at it all around. It was in the shape of a triangle, but it had his sister's name on it and he was angry to why someone would carelessly leave a message on the ground to his sister. Pulling the small part of paper that fit snug into a hole in the paper, he slowly unfolded it, triangle-by-triangle shape; it formed into a normal size paper. Very little was written on it, but Kurama could see the anger now on Hiei's face, so he moved in a little closer so he could read the paper. The letter stated, "Dear Yukina, I love you. From yours truly," as Hiei read he started to walk, Kurama following in his footsteps. Crumbling the paper into a ball, Hiei's hand that held the paper became a fist. Frustrated, he then threw it in the trash bin as they walked by. He knew whom it was from...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
diamonddustx: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please do review! ^_^ 


	2. Fight

Expect the unexpected...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I've seen the toys!  
  
"Don't you think your acting too rash," wondered Kurama as he tried to talk Hiei out of whatever he was planning, "What are you going to do when you find him?" He was worried about his friend, he had seen Hiei get mad but not this mad. Hiei was clinching his fist so hard he was making himself bleed, stains of blood would drop to the ground but Hiei was not affected.  
  
"Kurama, you've known me for how long, I think you'd know me by now! This is my sister we're talking about," growled Hiei as he glared at Kurama's boyish looks. Hiei could see the worry on Kurama's face but he was too fueled up with anger, he had to release some, he needed a good fight. Even though Kurama, a skilled fighter stood before him, he didn't want to risk hurting him. He wanted to say something more but the moment was already too awkward and distracting.  
  
Looking down for a moment before he stared into Hiei's eyes, "If you care so much about your sister, they why don't you tell her that you're her brother and end her suffering of searching! You can't be so selfish and keep this secret from her, after all she is your sister, she deserves to know!" yelled Kurama trying to put some sense in his partner.  
  
Without any kind of response from Hiei, he ran off away from Kurama in search for the sender of the love note. He knew whom it was and he was not going to have Kuwabara try anything with his sister. He was on the hunt and he knew exactly where Kuwabara was but it was only a matter of time before he would make his move and annihilate his target. He was going to have Kuwabara suffer painfully. Sitting on the roof of the school, he waited for the school bell to alarm so that the kids would leave for home and he'd be able to find Kuwabara. It was quiet but he was used to that, every now and then a bird would fly by or land on the roof while he'd pace back and forth waiting impatiently. Looking at the position the sun was at he knew he had at least two hours to wait for school to get out. He started to practice and train for the fight, to get an advantage over his opponent but as he made move after move, all he could think about was telling Yukina that he was her brother. He felt bad in some ways, Kurama did have a point, but Hiei wasn't one to open up to people, he was looked at as a dead and cold-hearted person. He didn't care, it made it easier for him not to rely on other people or have other people rely on him, it's just the way he was, a part of his personality. For some reason he was thinking about these things, he would try to focus but these thoughts kept running through his mind, but he was determined and he knew that some day he'd have to tell Yukina the truth, like Kurama said, "End her suffering of searching!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kuwabara was daydreaming in class about Yukina. He was looking out the window; he could hear his teacher giving an assignment due the next day but all he was thinking about was Yukina. His classmates where sending back and forth notes to each other about his weird behavior, pretty much everyone noticed. He had a huge grin on his face, and he was eyeing the clock now to see what time it was so that he could get out of this boring lecture about how to solve these math problems and find his delicate blue flower. Time only went slower as he stared deep into the black minute hand of the clock above the chalkboard. He was getting impatient and started tapping his shoe in annoyance and frustration, if school wasn't going to be over soon, he was going to burst into a flame of fire and get the hell out of there. Only thinking about Yukina, it sparked a thought about the letter so he grabbed the book he put it in to find out it was missing. He searched all his other books he had with him, and still no luck, upset about this Kuwabara slammed his head on the desk. Did someone perhaps take it out of his book and read it? Did it drop sometime during that day? Kuwabara though how clumsy he was to lose it, desperately searching the ground around the room, he could see no triangular shaped notes with the name, Yukina on it. He started thinking and retracing his footsteps and where he could have possibly dropped it. It was nerve wrecking not knowing where it was; who could of found it, and what might happen to it. He started to panic and it showed on his face as he looked around and he could tell, he was just so worried so he grabbed his books and ran out of class causing a commotion with the other students and the teacher.  
  
Kuwabara ran through the halls of the school searching for the note, he would run when no one was around and when he passed a classroom so he wouldn't bring suspicion to himself. He thought that someone could have picked it up, thrown it in the trash but he knew that was unlikely, but what scared him the most was if Yusuke found it. If Yusuke or even Keiko found his note to Yukina, he knew he'd never hear the end of it; he'd get teased about writing a love letter to a girl. Quickly, Kuwabara grabbed a sheet of paper from his binder and made a duplicate of his letter to Yukina incase he couldn't find the original, it wouldn't look as nice but it still had the sentimental thought and value. The school bell rang and students from other classes swiftly pushed out of the classrooms to get home, so Kuwabara grabbed his things and hurried out of there and left.  
  
Wondering where Yukina might be, he left for Kurama's house to ask if he might know but his sister did hang out with her, so maybe she was hanging out with Shizuru so he turned around and headed back home. Unbeknownst to him, Hiei was following him, watching his every move, waiting for Kuwabara to be in a vicinity where nobody else was around but him. Taking off his bandanna on his forehead to reveal the Jagan eye, and as Kuwabara reached his home, slowly opening the door, Hiei saw the opportunity of his state of being weak minded and took complete and utter control of Kuwabara stopping him before he entered his house. Kuwabara turned around and walked away leaving the door right open, Shizuru walked by the door and she noticed that her younger brother was walking away, all his books where laying on the ground in a mess. "What is your problem? Get back here and clean this mess up you pig!" yelled Shizuru and Kuwabara ignored her and walked away out of her sight. Yukina and Botan walked beside her and stood near Shizuru puzzled at Kuwabara's actions. The three girls ended up cleaning his mess and went back inside the house to talk, hang out and do other things girls do.  
  
Walking at a fast steady pace, Kuwabara, still being controlled was being sent to a destination by Hiei. Hiei was thinking of a place people wouldn't be at, at this time of day and the only place he could think about was the park, but people where there so he had to get an alternative place to go. Boiling with rage and frustration among other emotions, every place he thought of would have crowds of people or just a few so he took him to the Spirit World. Hiei took Kuwabara and himself to the most unlikely place anyone would think they would be at so if Yusuke or the others where to search for their comrade or friend, they wouldn't find him. Finally arriving to Hanging-Neck Island, memories where brought back as Hiei looked upon this familiar terrain where the Dark Tournament was held. Nearby the coliseum, Hiei sent the still controlled Kuwabara into the deep woods, as Hiei prepared for the kill. Walking though the forest, Hiei, jumping from tree to tree following his zombie like target, he noticed metal scraps of junk that he had fought against with Kurama before. Nothing had been touched in this area since that incident only the weather had made some changes but everything looked the same and Hiei saw this area fit for destroying the red headed boy he stopped him dead cold in his tracks.  
  
Filled with clouds in the sky, the sun could not peek through, only strings of rays in the distance showed. It was overcast, gloomy and a perfect day for combat and death. The dirt on the ground was moist; it had rained quite harshly earlier and in some parts there where puddles of mud glaring back at the sky showing its reflection. Gray, white and black colors mixed and loomed like a blanket on top of the sky, thunder could be heard from miles away. A storm was coming. Ripping through the sky onto the ground's surface, lightning struck hard, the light beams of color that radiated from it shocked the air as it flashed giving light on Hiei's face from moment after another. A diamond like glimmer shinned bright as he slowly took his sword out of its case in front of his face. Hiei's hands moved from in front of his body to his side, he loosened his grip on the case of his katana letting it drop to the ground splashing water from the puddle as it fell onto leaving ripples flowing in the brownish water.  
  
He thought for a second, as Kuwabara stood there lifeless, blankly staring at a tree that was forty feet away from him. Kuwabara, defenseless and hopeless in his dead state stood as if he where at attention like a private in the military; he was as stiff as a log; one push would send him falling on the ground. Strands of hair pulled at the scalp as the wind pushed Kuwabara's red curls right to left. As cold as it was he wouldn't shiver, he couldn't because he wasn't himself, the bitterness cuffed around his pale white skin eating at the flesh. What would be the best tactical move to start the battle off, Hiei wanted to remember this battle as a memorable and victorious battle. Hiei was controlling the boy he thought as an over grown fly so he could use this to his advantage, but it wouldn't be honorable. Letting the rage take over his thought process he didn't notice that he had made Kuwabara's arm shoot like a rocket into his face sending him to the grassy dirt filled ground. As he fell, Kuwabara felt an intense pain on his right cheekbone and his eyes opened discovering the sight of the ground close up, for a second it was only pure black he could see but then as his head bounced a little he saw his hand parallel to the ground pushing up.  
  
"What the hell is going on," shouted Kuwabara in a startled voice, "Who just hit me? Show your face!" Kuwabara was no longer clean-cut as he was, mud was mixed in his hair and as was his clothing. His blue uniform was drenched in filthy, muddy water, practically all his clothing where wet except for the back of his jacket and spots on his pants. The shoes that where once polished, neat and shinny where now tarnished. He was a complete mess and with the weather already cold, he was drowning in a sweat cold, but his adrenaline was raised to the limit he could barely notice it. Hiei noticing this and jumped into the sky, almost flying toward Kuwabara undetected allowing him to sneak an attack from behind. As he landed, Kuwabara turned around but Hiei's leg whipped his heels sending him to the ground. At this time he saw that Hiei had attacked him as he made his way back to the ground, smacking the ground and he needed no further explanation of why he had assaulted him. There was no need to ask questions, it was an all out war and Kuwabara had his chance to show Hiei what kinda of person he was, that he wasn't a pathetic waste as Hiei thought he was. But Kuwabara knew he really didn't need to prove his self worth to Hiei, he was better than him but he had enough of Hiei's treatment toward him.  
  
Jumping back to his feet, Kuwabara spin kicked missing Hiei close to an inch, but because Hiei was faster than himself, he knew he'd have to pull some tricks out of his sleeves even if they where dirty. Hiei had jumped onto a branch of a tree, he stood in defense position, and as his opponent ran closer to him, he jumped high off the branch's ledge and pulled his sword high above his head to make a devastating blow to Kuwabara. The closer Kuwabara got, the closer Hiei fell from the ground but he was smarter to know to run straight into Hiei, so Kuwabara dodged the sword but he still got cut in the process. As he turned to the left, the edge or the blade slashed through his sleeve and cut his flesh on his right arm. It wasn't much, only enough to get Kuwabara to bleed a bit. Hiei was in a surprise though, as his katana sliced into Kuwabara's arm, Kuwabara was ready for an attack and he swung his fist into the curve of Hiei's back. He fell to the ground but was still able to land on his feet, his sword cut into the ground right beside of him, Hiei felt his back, it wasn't bad considering he had been in worse positions before. Then the fighting really began, both men where blocking each move, arm to arm, leg to leg, not one attack got past each of their defending blocks. It was a stalemate but neither was giving up.  
  
Kuwabara was giving Hiei his all but Hiei wasn't, he was stronger and more powerful than him, he had the advantage all along. Not giving up though, Kuwabara went on the offensive, as he went for a punch to Hiei's chest and face, he made the quick decision to make a back flip. It was a good spontaneous move on his part because he was able to have his feet collide with Hiei's chin in a fury sending him to the muddy land. The air began to change, as it got colder, Kuwabara took off his blue long sleeve shirt revealing a wet tank top. He needed to be as flexible he could be, and as he stood there, a yellowish orange light appeared showing off his spirit sword. Hiei already a step ahead, had his sword in hands and swiftly ran up to him knocking him off balance. Kuwabara regained composure and created a second sword and threw each in front of him for a defensive stance he would take so when Hiei came striking back he'd be safe. And Hiei did come back, his metal sword caressing the spiritual energy of Kuwabara's swords, but being blocked fiercely. Hiei tried pushing his sword back but Kuwabara moved his two swords into a position where it would lock his sword in place. Then to Kuwabara's surprise he was able to knock Hiei off his feet but not without Hiei taking him down too!  
  
As they both got up from the ground, thunder rolled in and the rain started to pour a flood on them. Kuwabara threw a punch but Hiei slammed his foot into his stomach making him pant for air; he had the sudden feeling of his stomach being empty because of the pain from the blow of the kick. He couldn't let that stop him, so he gathered his energy as they where fighting hand to hand and suddenly in form of a sledge hammer he sent little Hiei flying into a tree; the force of sending him into that tree completely destroyed it bringing half of it down falling. Kuwabara let his guard down for a moment, which gave Hiei the chance to regain control of the battle. As Kuwabara turned around, Hiei, in mid air threw his fist on each side of Kuwabara's neck, forcing him on his knees, but Kuwabara propelled himself to turn his arm around into Hiei's face. Both where in bad shape, but Hiei was less pretentious than Kuwabara. Kuwabara was bleeding badly but he could only think about Yukina, his inspiration, the love of his life, he would find the strength to defeat Hiei.  
  
Just before they clashed again, Hiei screamed the unthinkable. Hiei did not think of the repercussions of what he had said, nor did Kuwabara. It was out in the open, not even the rain was loud enough to cover the sound of Hiei's voice as he said, "YOU WILL NEVER FIND LOVE WITH MY SISTER! I FORBID IT!"  
  
Kuwabara could only stare at Hiei as he lifted his right arm. He figured it out; Hiei had found the note to his special Yukina. He read the sacred contents of the letter and found out whom it was from. When he said sister he meant Yukina, he was her long lost brother she's been searching for. They were related, they where siblings and as he stood there in disbelief he knew all that mattered was that love would prevail and he would love Yukina no matter what. Separated, Hiei's hand was smothered in black energy, a flame grew big surrounding his whole arm as he lifted it high above him. Kuwabara knew what was coming, he had seen this attack and this one was Hiei's most powerful attack and he was going to use it on Kuwabara. Lightning and thunder roared closer than before, Hiei and Kuwabara where in the middle of the storm and Hiei was going to release his most devastating attack. As the dragon emerged and Hiei assumed control with it, and as it headed toward Kuwabara, he tripped falling on the ground avoiding the dragon as it snarled past him. Turning around, yet still sitting on the ground the dragon had made a complete and fast U turn and headed straight back to Kuwabara! Trying to get up but the mud was to slippery, Kuwabara ignited two spirit swords as defense and was able to kneel on the ground throwing his swords in front of him as a form of shielding himself to safety but the black dragon engulfed him completely. Hiei stood there with a terrifying and evil smirk on his face; he knew Kuwabara could not survive that. As the dragon left the area to show what was left, Kuwabara was nowhere to be seen, he had dissipated off the face of the world, he was dead and no trace of him was left. Then Hiei opened his eyes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
diamonddustx: WOW that was extremely long, lol It seemed long just writing it, lol. I hope you enjoy chapter two, PLEASE REVIEW, it would mean a lot to me if you did since this is my favorite work that I've done so far!!! Thanks 


	3. Identities

Daydreaming a dream...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes, the wind was slapping at his redden cold face, it had seemed as if it where darker than before. The evening was masquerading as night, but the clouds gave the effect. They twirled of shades as fine silk colored in grays and blacks. The mist poured visibly in the distance to Hiei, it was raining in that area. Everything was dulled, dead looking yet full of life the vegetation was. Some trees that were upon death seemed to scream out for the rain while the wind wildly plucked leaves off of the swaying twig like fingers. Other bushes and trees glowed in various greens, some lighter than others but still full of life. Still standing on the branch of the tree, he looked upon which was not a dream. Blinking to make sure, he realized that he must have passed out or just dowsed off to sleep. Maybe his spiritual energy had run low from controlling Kuwabara and it caused a strain on him. Fog had reached the area covering the soil of the ground. Falling from the cloudy heavens, a single bead of water splashed onto Hiei's nose. Glancing with his twisted eyes at the sky above, he whipped the wet liquid off his nose with his sleeve. The sun was gently descending giving the atmosphere a reddish tint to the air even though the sun was not perceptible. He jumped down from his perch and slowly walked in the direction of the entity that caught his eye.  
  
From blackness became the visible environment. Looking around this place, it was not a familiar sight it was un-wanted. From what he had remembered this is not where he was of late, was it perhaps a dream and he fell asleep? Looking around in apprehension and anxiety he could barely remember what the dream was or if it was reality, he didn't remember. "Where am I," the man cried, startled looking around. He pinched himself to know he was awake as daylight. Shivering from head to toe, he noticed fog covering his feet and part of his legs; he wondered if he had sleepwalked off from his house. Pacing forward, he was thrown ahead as he stepped into a deep puddle of water; lifting his shoe up, his black shoe was drenched in filthy, muddy brown water. The sock that was enclosed in his shoe was soggy. He hated that feeling and wanted to take his sock off of his freezing foot. The ground was unclear and he couldn't tell if he was about to walk into a lake or river or if it was just a puddle so he turned around.  
  
Kuwabara found something familiar, and he didn't like the sight of which he saw, it was Hiei and the feelings of both men where mutual. He also noticed Hiei carrying his katana in front of him heading at his direction. Were they on a case with Yusuke? "What is going on Hiei? How did I get here?" Kuwabara asked as he causally walked to Hiei. Hiei of course was not talking; his face, the emotion seemed possessed but Kuwabara didn't think much of it. Nothing was any different about Hiei that Kuwabara could see in his own eyes, Hiei was acting the same he always did. As Hiei stepped closer to Kuwabara, he noticed that Hiei's eyes showed a different story, they where burning in anger just staring at him so he took a step back. The metallic blade crossed Kuwabara's chest and face, slashing his blue overcoat. Pulling himself back in time so that the sword wouldn't cut him any worse than it did, he fell backwards. With his arm out stretched in front of him as he fell, Hiei slowly went out of his sight as he smashed onto the cold floor. He had fallen into a huge puddle that wasn't that far behind him, the one he turned around from. Cold and wet, Kuwabara got up from the ground feeling a stinging pain around his neck and face. Leeches had taken hold of him and he picked at them throwing the creatures back to the ground. As one sucked the blood from his hand, he grabbed a hold of it and threw it toward Hiei. Hiei made a slight movement as the leech flew to him slicing it in half as it touched his katana. Kuwabara looked around him to make sure there were no more leeches attached to him.  
  
Headed on a downward fall, the rain struck viciously. Lightning raced through the darkened skies as thunder crashed through the clouds sending shockwaves of sounds throughout the air. Kuwabara stunned and nonetheless surprised by Hiei's action had no need of asking questions; he would make his move and fight Hiei. He ran at Hiei throwing punches as hard and fast as he could. Hiei dodged each and ever attack Kuwabara had ended but Kuwabara jumped up and kicked Hiei on the side of his mouth. As Hiei reacted to it, blood spilled out of his mouth and he adjusted his jaw popping it. Hiei felt a loose tooth and with two fingers ripped it out throwing it on the watery surface. This reminded Kuwabara of movies he had seen where a character would do the same thing, he never knew why but seeing it in real life, he never wanted to find out.  
  
Hiei had advantage of the situation, with his katana in hand; he swiped left and right demolishing Kuwabara's school uniform. Kuwabara tried getting Hiei off him so he did a round house and then squatted down and maneuvered his leg straight ahead making Hiei jump up. He wasn't done though; he then pushed his leg from one side and tripped Hiei as he jumped back to the ground. Kuwabara took off his tarnished clothing revealing his bare chest. Blood dribbling down his belly mixed with the water flowing down his skin. The slit in his chest crossed from above his abs to the middle of his chest, it wasn't that bad but if he hadn't pulled back he probably would of died. He stuck his arms in front of him for a defense stance; he was relaxed, he moved with grace. Kicking into the air, Hiei tried hitting his wounded area but Kuwabara grabbed hold of his leg and pushed it back. Hiei instead did a spin kick, which caught Kuwabara on the side. He waved his arm cutting through the rain at Hiei's neck, but Hiei blocked it with the back of his wrist. As his arm stood in place, as did Hiei's, Kuwabara took his other arm little by little back to where his fist met his rib cage and flung it forward into Hiei's stomach.  
  
On his knees, Hiei pretended to be injured and then raised his fist into Kuwabara's chin. Kuwabara held his chin to ease the pain but he shook it off like it was nothing even though it was torturing him. He stood high and ran at Hiei and as he got close to him he let go punch after punch, kick after kick, but Hiei was able to avoid each and every one. Hiei countered Kuwabara's last attack, striking each side of Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara's nose started to bleed but he grabbed onto Hiei's chest and ran him into a tree, slamming his back against the bark of the plant. As Hiei was stunned, Kuwabara kicked Hiei in the side and slammed his right hand into his stomach and finally before Hiei countered, he punched violently at his face. Hiei then snatched Kuwabara's arm and spun around having his back face Kuwabara and pulled him forward flying in front of Hiei onto the ground. Elevating his leg, Hiei slammed his foot into Kuwabara's rib cage. Screeching in pain, Kuwabara rolled to his side holding his chest and slowly got on his hands and knees to get up, but Hiei kicked his stomach hurling him back on the dirt. In a already bad situation, Hiei walked over and took his katana into his hand as black fire radiated around the sword. Wrapped in a spiraling black haze, Hiei held his blade as he pitched it at Kuwabara, cutting into his shoulder.  
  
Holding his fresh wound, blood spewed out of his skin down to his fingertips. As Hiei ran to take him down, a glowing light appeared in front of Kuwabara shielding him from the attack. Kuwabara had a spirit sword in his hand blocking the move and now they both had swords to fight with. Yellow hit upon black as black hit against yellow, the clashing sounds of their weapons filled the vicinity. Staying calm, Kuwabara thought of Yukina and it helped the pain go away for him. Yukina, the star in his eyes, his world gave him added moral and as he fought with Hiei, it had seemed that he had not been fighting, that he was rejuvenated. As both swords stroked each other, the skirmish raged on. As the fight progressed and as both men wouldn't give up, Hiei had a feeling of de ja vu, that he had been in this same event before and he thought about his daydream he had as he stood on a branch earlier that day. He wondered about it but he tried paying no attention. Fiercely battling each other, slash after slash, cut after cut, blood was the scent of the air as they persisted the fight. Kuwabara had a generally good idea why Hiei attacked him and Hiei knew exactly why he attacked Kuwabara. He thought for a second that perhaps Hiei fancied Yukina that he wanted her and he wanted to rid the competition so he could make his move. Suddenly, his thoughts changed, Hiei did as he had foreseen in his vision like daydream. Hiei didn't know why he had did it, even after having that premonition, was it meant to be that Kuwabara would find out? Hiei though as he flew in midair at Kuwabara that he might give up the thought of Yukina now that he knew that they were siblings. As Hiei's sword came down at Kuwabara, his spirit sword changed into a sledgehammer and swinging it like a baseball bat, he slammed it in Hiei's chest. Hiei collided into a tree snapping it like a twig. The tree came crashing down at Kuwabara's feet, the leaves scratching at his body.  
  
Things went a little different that Hiei had anticipated, even with some important events that happened in his dream, happened in real life. He was confused at why he has said that statement. It was unlike him, he thought as he lay on the ground staring at the sky. He didn't have an answer for the question. Kuwabara fell on his knees looking down at the ground, as he was utterly exhausted. He knew now why Hiei had attacked him, why he brought him to this place. Hiei was Yukina's long lost brother, but it didn't matter where Yukina came from or whom she was related to in Kuwabara's eyes, he loved her with all his heart, body and soul. Both warriors knew it was over, they spent that evening going into the night fighting each other. Hiei, slowly got up and stumbled toward Kuwabara who starting to fall asleep. "If you think I'll agree with you wanting my sister, your wrong, but since your that stupid to fight me with all your strength and survive, I'll give you three chances to prove your undying love for her, if you succeed in each one," said Hiei turning his back throwing on his piece of material to cover the Jagan eye, "...you may have her but only if she has true feelings about... your pathetic hide!" With that, Kuwabara's heart beat faster, he had a chance to be with Yukina but he was puzzled that Hiei could ever make such a deal, and why didn't he tell Yukina that he was her brother? Through the pain, Kuwabara was filled with over joy as Hiei began to walk off into the fog filled forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
diamonddustx: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope your not confused. I made a little twist that I thought you guys would like Please review... 


End file.
